


a cloud of scattered particles

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Quiet morning, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal for poetry prompt day: <i><br/>Batman Comics, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Your stubbled cheeks grazed my skin<br/>from evening to dawn, a cloud of scattered<br/>particles now, islands of shaving foam<br/>slowly spiraling down the drain, blood drops<br/>stippling the water pink as I kiss<br/>the back of your neck, our faces framed inside<br/>a medicine cabinet mirror. </i>-Timothy Liu</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cloud of scattered particles

Jason kisses the back of Bruce's neck, then leans in a little, letting his face rest there. He can see Bruce's face, the quiet concentration as he shaves, the impassivity as flecks of blood seep from his skin where his razor was too fast, too brusque. 

Jason wonders what Bruce sees when he looks into the mirror. If he sees Jason, if he can see under the soft light of the bathroom window, that Jason is broken, probably too broken to do this. He wonders if he sees Jason at all, in fact, or if he just stares at the hollowness in his own eyes.


End file.
